Unexpected
by Meongaum
Summary: Hal ini mungkin sangat diluar dugaan Hiruma, melihat dunianya yang hitam serta berbau besi. Dan sebuah cahaya di tengah dunianya yang hitam hilang karena sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar prediksinya. Collab with Arum Ru— Rate tinggi untuk death chara ;3/


Hal ini mungkin sangat diluar dugaan Hiruma, melihat dunianya yang hitam serta berbau besi. Dan sebuah cahaya di tengah dunianya yang hitam hilang karena sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar prediksinya. Collab with Arum Ru— Rate tinggi untuk death chara ;3/

* * *

**Unexpected**

**An Eyesheild 21 fanfiction by Meongaum! and Arum Ru.**

**Eyesheild 21 ©Riichiro Inigaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: Plot everywhere, Death Chara mengundang kenestapaan, hati-hati serangan jantung mendadak.**

* * *

.

"Uh... ada apa ini." Hiruma melihat sekelilingnya. Beberapa kardus dan meja terlihat samar di sebrang sana. Sebuah cahaya lilin berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Ada tiga orang yang berdiri diantara lilin itu, yang satu terlihat memegang sebuah botol, di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang sedang mengelap sebuah _handgun_, dan yang terakhir, seseorang yang terlihat sedang mengambil beberapa _scapel_.

"Keh, siapa kalian?" Hiruma mengeluarkan decihan dan perkataan merendahkannya seperti biasa.

Sebuah _scapel_ menancap tepat disebelah kuping Hiruma. Sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat meleset, pikirnya. Seseorang yang tadi memegang botol itu berjalan kearah Hiruma pelan.

"Kau sudah lupa pada kami Hiruma? Hee, aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa melupakan kami."

"Tch, orang yang tidak bermanfaat, tidak perlu diingat." Lagi, ia tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, meskipun ia tau kondisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

Kali ini sebuah tembakan yang melesat kearah Hiruma. Sengaja meleset lagi, pikirnya. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi tangan Hiruma.

"Hahaha kau benar-benar seorang masokis ya, Hiruma. Sampai kita memeringatimu 2 kali." Pemuda itu mendekati Hiruma, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Hiruma cengo, melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Tch" ia mendecih, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dirinya, begitu juga darah yang masih terus keluar

"Berhenti Marco, jangan sakiti subjek kita seperti itu, nanti hasilnya tidak akan bagus."

Seseorang muncul, ia terlihat mengambil sebuah _scapel_ dari saku jasnya dan memainkannya.

"Subjek kita kali ini bukan mahluk biasa Marco, ingat itu."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu senang hingga seperti ini." Sebuah seringai muncul. Ia kembali mengelus _handgun_ di tangannya.

"Hahaha tapi tidak apa-apa sih, toh dia luka juga pasti akan menutup lagi."

Lagi, sebuah _scapel_ dilemparkan kearah Hiruma, kali ini _scapel_ itu mengiris pipinya. Hiruma menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menahan rintihannya.

"_Saa_, daritadi dia hanya diam. Sepertinya dia malas menanggapi kita." Marco memperhatikan Hiruma yang meringis menahan sakit di tubuhnya

"Hei hei, kenapa kau tidak mulai membedahnya?" Lelaki yang berpakaian ala koboi itu berjalan mendekati Hiruma. Dengan tenang, ia mengarahkan _handgun_nya ke Hiruma. "Atau dia mau kuhabisi sekarang?"

"Hei, tunggu dulu, jangan langsung seperti itu."

Lelaki berjas putih itu menahan lelaki koboi tadi. Raut wajah tidak puas terlukis jelas di wajah lelaki itu.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kita menunggu? Takami?" Tanya lelaki Koboi itu tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, racunnya belum menunjukkan ada reaksi, Kid. Kalau kau sampai membunuhnya di sini, sekarang, percobaan yang kita lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia." Lelaki berjas putih itu—Takami. Berjalan menuju Hiruma dan menatap matanya. Mengambil senter kecil di tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada mata Hiruma.

Hiruma menelengkan kepalanya menepis tangan Takami dari dirinya. "Keh, mau apa kalian, orang-orang sialan?!" Nada gusar tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh Hiruma

"Ugh."

Tiba-tiba Seluruh badan Hiruma kaku, rasanya ada yang menekan perutnya. Perutnya terasa panas, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Cairan bewarna kuning dan merah keluar dari tubuh Hiruma.

"Sudah mulai bekerja ternyata." Takami membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menyeringai senang

"Kacamata—uhuk, sialan, apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?" Tanya Hiruma. Ia berusaha mati-matian melawan rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"Hanya sejenis, obat percobaan." Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir Takami.

"Aku tidak menyangka ide mencampurkan merkuri dengan sianida itu benar-benar memberi efek kepadanya." Marco menatap remeh Hiruma yang sedang menahan sakit. "Dan bisa melumpuhkan mahluk seperti ini, bukannya berarti percobaanmu berhasil, Takami?"

"Ahahaha, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia masih bisa hidup. Benar-benar, bukan manusia biasa, kan?"

"Tapi kita benar-benar harus mengeceknya." Takami mengambil _scapel_nya, mendekati Hiruma, dan menyentuh bagian perutnya. "Fufufu, saatnya pengecekan~"

Takami memulai 'pengecekannya' kepada Hiruma. Pertama-tama, ia menyayat secara vertikal di bagian perut Hiruma. Cairan merah segar segera keluar bersamaan dengan warna kuningnya _HCL_ di lambung. Takami lalu membuat beberapa sayatan Horizontal. Sekarang lambung Hiruma benar-benar terlihat jelas tanpa kulit

"H-hoi! Hentikan, kacamata sialan!"

"Wah wah, dihentikan pun percuma Hiruma, sepertinya kemampuan regenerasimu bisa mengatasi racun buatanku, yah walaupun kemampuan regenerasimu menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya."

Sayatan yang tadi dibuat Takami berangsur-angsur menutup. Hiruma sendiri kaget dengan tertutupnya sayatan itu. Sementara Takami tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei Takami, kau harus memberikan 'tekanan' lebih kepadanya. Membosankan kan kalau cuma seperti ini?"

Marco melempar tatapan ke arah Takami, ia hanya menyambut tatapan Marco dengan senyuman tipis penuh makna.

"Mungkin nanti, kita belum benar-benar mengecek semuanya."

"Tch, tidak berguna. Kalian pikir itu semua akan berpengaruh, hah?! Teruslah bermimpi" hiruma terus mengejek Trio tersebut.

"Hooo, tetap angkuh seperti biasa." Lagi, _scapel_ itu melukai tubuh Hiruma dari atas hingga bawah

"Argh! Hentikan kacamata sialan!" Rintih Hiruma kesakitan. Takami tak memedulikan rintihan Hiruma dan terus membelah bagian hati dan paru-paru.

"Cara paling efektif untuk membunuh seseorang adalah menghancurkan kepalanya dan merusak jantungnya, tapi sepertinya aku lebih senang melihatmu tersiksa dengan kekurangan oksigen terlebih dahulu."

Takami mengambil sebuah palu, kali ini dia menghancurkan tulang rusuk Hiruma. Hiruma yang tadinya berusaha menahan rasa sakit, kini ia berteriak kencang.

Lagi, Takami mengambil _scapel_nya dan menyayat sedikit paru-paru Hiruma. Dengan bantuan _forceps_, Takami berhasil mendapatkan sebagian dari paru-paru Hiruma.

"Hoi, hoi Takami, jangan langsung seperti itu." Marco mendekati Hiruma, memegang _scapel_ yang ada, dan ikut menggoreskannya ke tubuh Hiruma

"Lebih seru kalau ada banyak sayatan kan?" Marco memegang _scapel_ dan menyayat bagian punggung Hiruma.

"Ah aku bagian lain saja." Tanpa ditanya, Kid mundur satu langkah dan beranjak pergi sambil memersiapkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kau mau apa Kid?" Takami masih menggores tubuh Hiruma. Ia memperhatikan Kid yang agak menjauh

"Membawa sesuatu yang menarik." Kid berjalan dan menghilan ditelan kegelapan lorong.

"Ah begini saja Marco, aku akan mengamati perkembangan semetara kau terus saja bermain dengannya ya?" Tawaran Takami diterima dengan baik oleh Marco.

"Tch, manusia sialan. Mati kalian"

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, maaf menunggu."

Kid terlihar membawa seorang gadis berambut pendek dan bewarna coklat kemerahan. Matanya yang ditutup membuat ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kondisi Hiruma saat ini pun sangan memerihatinkan, luka sayat dimana-mana, beberapa organ Hiruma terlihat terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun organ itu terlepas, dengan cepat, itu akan kembali tumbuh lagi.

"Ah, kau bawa juga dia." Takami menatap Kid puas, kali ini ia akan lebih memermainkan Hiruma.

"L-lepas!" Gadis itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Hiruma terkejut, namun masih berusaha menutupi dengan _poker face_ andalannya, melihat gadis tersebut.

"Lepaskan saja, Kid. Toh ini akan menjadi klimaks dari percobaan ini."

Kid mengikuti perintah Takami dan melepaskan gadis itu. Gadis itu melihat Hiruma dan segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Hiruma-kun! K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu memeluk Hiruma takut-takut, ia shock melihat kondisi Hiruma saat ini. "K-kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Gadis itu menatap nyalang ketiga pria tersebut

"Melakukan apa ya? Kami juga ingin tau apa yang kami lakukan." Seringai picik terlukis di wajah Marco.

"M-_manajer_ sialan, ngapain kamu ke sini..." ucap Hiruma lirih.

"Hiruma! Lukamu harus segera diobati. Astaga, kalian tega sekali melakukan ini semua kepada Hiruma-kun!"

"Kami hanya mencoba membuktikan hipotesis kami, Anezaki" seringai licik terpampang di bibir Takami. Ia begitu menikmati hal ini

_Manajer_ itu_—_Mamori. Mencoba membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Hiruma sambil menahan isaknya.

"H-Hiruma-kun jangan bergerah, nanti lukanya tambah parah."

"Hee, senang ya pacarnya sangat memedulikannya..." Kid mengambil _handgun_nya, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Mamori. "Tapi sayang, utopia bagimu cukup berakhir sampai sini.

Hiruma langsung merengkuh Mamori. Melindungi sang manajer didalam pelukannya, menendang Kid dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Kali ini dia akan melawan.

Tapi sayang, tendangan Hiruma kalah cepat oleh tangan Kid yang segera menembakkan peluru ke arah Mamori. Hiruma melotot, menyaksikan gadis yang disayanginya mati oleh Kid.

"Kaliaaan!" Hiruma menaruh tubuh Mamori yang tergolek tak berdaya. Ia bangkit, menyerang 3 orang tersebut

"Bodoh sekali kau, Hiruma."

Marco segera melumpuhkan Hiruma dengan menonjok perutnya terlebih dahulu. Hiruma pun tumbang. Ia melihat mayat Mamori yang diseret Takami.

"Mata serta rambut yang indah ya... tak heran jika kau jatuh hati padanya, Hiruma." Takami mengangkat kepala Mamori yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kapak. Diarahkan kapak itu ke leher Mamori.

Hiruma melotot, geram terhadat manusia di hadapannya. Dengan santainya ia memenggal kepala orang yang dicintainya.

Tanpa sadar, Hiruma bangkit dan menyerang Takami. Tanpa sadar, seluruh tubuhnya berubah, bukan lagi menyerupai manusia, setengah tubuhnya seperti seekor serangga yang gagal bermetamorfosis. Tapi saat mendekati dan menatap Takami, seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

"K, kau!"

"Wah, wah, jangan kira kami melakukan ini tanpa persiapan, Hiruma." Senyuman licik terlukis jelas di bibir Takami. Ia melempar kepala Mamori tadi sengaja melewati Hiruma. Hiruma makin geram, rasanya seluruh emosinya tertumpuk di satu tempat. Tubuh Hiruma pun sudah mulai tak karuan bentuknya.

"Lakukan, Kid, Marco."

Marco mengambil seember air bewarna kebiruan dan menyiramkannya kepada Hiruma, Kid menembak kepala Hiruma dengan peluru yang sudah disucikan. Hiruma sekarang benar-benar tak berdaya, ia meringkuk. Kesal? Tentu, ia benci dirinya yang lemah saat ini.

"Tch, sialan. Manusia sialan." Hiruma hanya bisa mengumpat. Dia benar-benar membenci kondisinya saat ini

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mau menjadi subjek termanisku, Hiruma. Aku berhasil mendapatkan data yang menakjubkan darimu." Takami mendekati Hiruma dengan _scapel _di tangan kanannya.

Hiruma bergidik ngeri, menatap Takami yang makin mendekatinya. Takami berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Hiruma sekarang.

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera menyusulnya kok. Orang yang kau cintai di seberang sana."

Takami menyayat kulit bagian jantung. Jantung Hiruma terlihat jelas di sana. Takami mengambil jantung itu yang masih berdetak.

"Bye-bye, Hiruma."

Takami memotong aorta serta arteri pulmonalis yang mengelilingi jantung Hiruma. Darah bewarna merah kehitaman pun mengucur deras. Hiruma pun mati seketika.

Mereka bertiga beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan dua mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk, menyisakan bau besi busuk menyengat di tengah kegelapan. Saat mereka benar-benar menghilang, segelintir orang yang memakai baju pelindung segera membersihkan tempat itu. Mereka sangat hati-hati membersihkan tempat itu, membakar semua yang ada di ruangan itu sampai tak tersisa.

Dan di tengah api itu, muncul sebuah kupu-kupu biru. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di seorang pembersih tadi.

Teriakan yang menggema sepanjang lorong itu seperti lagu pengantar pergi untuk Kid, Marco, dan Takami. Mereka tersenyum simpul, seakan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

'_permainan hidup ini baru saja dimulai, wahai manusia.'_

.

.

.

_**T**__**ep**_

Taka dan Yamato menatap horor komik yang ia baca. Ya, komik ini adalah buatan Karin. Jangan tanya mereka mendapatkannya dari mana. Yang jelas, mereka berdua sudah bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Aku tak menyangka Karin kita bisa membuat cerita seperti ini." Yamato masih membatu, berusaha berpikir bahwa ini bukan karya Karin.

"Dirimu saja membatu apalagi aku, Yamato." Timpal Taka yang masih membuka halaman _doujinshi_ yang dibuat Karin.

Di kejauhan, Karin menatap Taka dan Yamato. Di dalam hatinya ia bersumpah, tidak akan lagi meninggalkan tasnya di sembarang tempat.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa kita membaca tanpa izin seperti ini?" Taka merasakan firasat buruk setelah mereka selesai membaca _doujinsh_i itu

"Kalian berdua..."

Yamato dan Taka menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Karin yang menatap mereka kosong.

"KARIN JADI _YANDERE_ TOLONG!" Teriak Yamato lebay.

"K, Karin ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan kok, sungguh ini sebuah ketidaksengajaan." Taka mencoba memberi Karin penjelasan.

"Penjelasan apa? Kenapa kalian membaca itu?" Karin masih menatap dingin kedua teman anggota klubnya.

"Ya itu eh ini..." Taka gagap menghadapi Karin. Mata karin sekarang benar-benar seperti mata ikan!

"K, kami gak sengaja menyenggol tasmu terus komikmu jatuh! Serius aku ga bohong rin, percaya sama aku." Kata Yamato berusaha menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang nyaris mati mematung.

"T-tapi kenapa malah kalian baca?" Tatapan Karin masih kosong. Taka hanya bisa diam di tempat melihat Karin yang seperti ini.

"Ya soalnya covernya Hiruma, dikirain kamu diapa-apain sama Hiruma, makanya kita baca." Balas Yamato.

Karin masih diam dan menatap kosong mereka. Karin pun mengambil komik buatannya yang dibaca Yamato dan Taka.

"Karin, kau tidak marah kan?" Taka bertanya hati-hati.

"Hiks, aku bagaimana bisa marah ke kalian? A-aku malu karyaku dibaca kalian." Karin malah menangis sambil mendekap _doujinshi_nya erat-erat.

_'Ternyata beneran karya Karin!'_ Batin Yamato dan Taka bersamaan.

"E, eh maaf ya, kita ga sengaja." Kata Yamato dan Taka bebarengan.

Karin diam sejenak, tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah komik yang ada di balik jasnya.

"Itu apa, karin?" Taka penasaran dengan komik yang Karin pegang.

"Oh ini." Karin tersenyum kearah Yamato dan Taka. "_Doujin_ _yaoi_ buatanku yang baru kubuat dua hari lalu. Mau liat?"

Yamato dan Taka terkejut. Tidak menyangka Karin bisa membuat komik seperti itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, itu _doujin_ _Yaoi_ _Rated_ berapa? 18 kah? Atau lebih? Dan kau membuat _doujin_ tentang siapa?" Taka bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku buat yang R-21 kebetulan, _uncen_ sih hahaha, kali ini AgonUnsui yang kubuag ceritanya." Balas Karin bangga.

Taka dan Yamato terhenyak, tidak menyangka. _Doujin_, _yaoi_, R-21, _incest_?! AgonUnsui? Sepertinya mereka harus menjaga Karin lebih ketat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi, kau tidak menuliskan namamu kan? Kau menggunakan nama penamu kan untuk _doujin_ itu?" Taka bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia takut jika agon tau, Karin tidak akan selamat.

"Pake nama pena kok tenang, tapi karyaku terlanjur diliat Unsui-san jadi gimana ya..."

Taka dan Yamato yakin. Dalam waktu dekat ini akan datang seorang monster gimbal yang menyerang bagai Goku yang mau menghancurkan bintang.

"Kau, kenapa buat _doujin_ seperti itu sih karin?" Yamato masih tidak habis pikir dengan Karin. _Quarterback_ Teikou itu ternyata tidak sepolos yang ia duga.

"Soalnya, hubungan antar pria itu kompleks dan menarik." Jawab Karin bangga. Yamato dan Taka hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Tapi, kenapa kau buatnya Agon dengan Unsui? Tidak ada orang lain?" Yamato benar-benar bingung dengan Karin.

"Keren kan? Gak _mainstream_, gak kayak _pairing_ kamu sama Taka atau sama Kakei."

Seketika, jawaban dari Karin menusuk lapisan hati paling dalam Yamato.

Taka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Karin yang sekarang. "Tapi Karin, kau itu membahayakan dirimu, apalagi jika Agon tau."

"Tinggal kukasih sanzo beres kan? Ehue."

Dalam lubuk hati Yamato dan Taka, mereka menangis dalam hati. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Karin yang imut nan polos.

"Kamu terlalu banyak gaul sama orang macam Hiruma, Karin." Kata Taka lirih sambil memberi pukpuk kepada Karin.

"Kekekeke, memang apa salahnya banyak bergaul denganku hah?" Bagaikan jelangkung yang datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar, Hiruma terjun dan mendarat dengan sukses kemudian mendekati ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hiruma sialan!"

Yamato dan Taka lagi-lagi bengong melihat keempat orang yang tadi jadi permeran utama di komik buatan Karin.

"Kekeke! Kupinjam ya perempuan kalian!" Hiruma menarik lengan Karin dan melakukan perpisahan ala _super sentai._

"Aku harap ini semua mimpi, Yamato."

"Aku juga berharap demikian, Taka."

"Bye bye~" Karin menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Yamato dan Taka saat ia diseret oleh Hiruma.

"Pulang yuk, aku ndak rapopo, Tak." Yamato mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang klub. Disusul dengan Taka yang masih setengah sadar.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Author**__**'s**__** Note:**_

**Ru: hanjeeer, sumpah, percaya atau gak, meskipun ini fic hasil colab antara aku sama Neti, aku gak tau kalo bakalan plot twist abis kayak gini tolong :"D fahkyu Net, aku udah sempet ndlosor gara-gara Mamonya matek :"D btw map kata-kataku kasar (_ _") jadi fic ini bermula dari aku sama Neti yang nge-plot di WA panitia FESI award. Semacam menyambung dialog yang ngebentuk fic gitu :"D dan voilaa~ jadilah fic ini xD keceh abis yah :"D awal yang mulai neti, kemudian aku yang sambungin. Ada Yunna juga di grup itu, tapi dia cumin ngeliatain aku sama Neti nge-plot. Sumpah, gak kebayang akhirnya bakalan kayak gini. Rasanya pengen aku kunyah si Neti saat itu juga. **_**So minna**_**, please review this fic :"D**

**.**

**Meong: oke sebenernya ini fic ga se eskrim plot yamakakei yang kita buat 2 hari lalu (kakeinya uke do S gitu muehehehe) dan akhirnya terealisasikan juga imajinasi saya untuk memunculkan 4 orang kece ini muahaha :lirik Hiruma, Kid, Marco, Takami. Maaf ya mba, harus ku plot twist karena gara-gara ini, selera humorku jadi jatoh banget, bayangin selama 2 hari disuruh ngeplot ratem mulu :3/ dan, dan AAA MAS TAKAMI JADI PSYCHO DISINI AAAAAA serius deh sebenernya saya ga tega ngebikin masku ini jadi macam psycho gitu, cuma ya... apapun demi membuat bang Hiru jadi uke, sayah menghalalkan segala cara sih muahahaha *digaplok. Akhir kata, maukah anda meninggalkan secercah kata di kotak review di bawah ini?**


End file.
